


Remolque

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon está encerrado a solas con el Pingüino y lo único que desea es hacerlo callar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remolque

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es parte del evento Santa Slash de la página Slash Fanworks.
> 
> Y mi regalo para Victoria Rinavera, la inspiración no estaba de mi lado así que hice lo mejor que pude, lo siento, espero que te guste ;)

Theo Galavan estaba muerto.

La sensación de triunfo bullía en su pecho, durante un momento él y Jim habían coincidido en algo, habían trabajado juntos y había resultado maravillosamente –no era que él no hubiera sabido que de trabajar juntos las cosas resultarían así pero se sentía mucho mejor al ver confirmadas sus intuiciones–.

Su mirada buscó encontrarse con la del detective, esperaba ver triunfo, entusiasmo pero lo que vio le hizo el efecto de un golpe en las costillas, Jim parecía cualquier cosa menos entusiasta la expresión de su semblante era grave. Su sonrisa decayó, el detective ni siquiera parecía verlo en ese momento, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos, Oswald desde luego tenía una idea de lo que atormentaba a Jim pero había esperado que al menos durante un instante coincidieran.

 

\-------------------

 

Aún estaba satisfecho y sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas pero la alegría salvaje había desaparecido. Los minutos siguientes se le hicieron eternos en silencio, sabía que debía irse pero sus pies se negaban a moverse, la cruda e hiriente verdad presentándose clara en su mente aunque se negara a verla: había sido perfecto pero solo para él, como todo en su relación con James Gordon, una gran nada mal construida de ilusiones y autoengaño.

–Oye –la voz de Jim lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad– ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?

No había esperado esa pregunta.

 

Lo siguiente que supo es que en vez de volver al apartamento de Edward Nygma como había pensado, él y Jim estaban juntos en el remolque donde hace unos pocos días había estado a punto de morir desangrado y malherido, bebiendo de una de las botellas de alcohol que lo habían mantenido despierto la ocasión anterior.

–Entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí y no de camino al encuentro con la señorita Thompkins? –preguntó.

El detective le devolvió una mirada hosca antes de responder con toda la franqueza de la que era capaz en ese momento.

–No quiero ponerla en peligro en su estado, será mejor esperar a que se calmen las cosas luego de que encuentren a Galavan.

–Bueno si ese es tu plan, lo más probable es que tengas que esperar mucho más que eso, viejo amigo –observando su vaso antes de vaciarlo por completo, levantándose para volverlo a llenar, extendiendo el brazo hacia el detective para que le alcanzara el suyo.

–No tenías que venir conmigo, bastaba con que me indicaras el camino –comentó de mala gana Gordon extendiéndole el vaso.

–No podía dejarte pasar por esto solo, no tienes mucha experiencia siendo un fugitivo, además no tengo prisa –sonrió, volviendo a su asiento luego de servir mas whisky con hielo en ambos vasos y devolverle el suyo a su compañero.

– ¿Planeabas volver con Nygma? –preguntó luego de un breve silencio que se le hizo eterno al autodenominado Rey de Gotham.

Este pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta pero su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada luego de un momento.

–Si, hubiera sido agradable celebrar la caída de Galavan con mi nuevo amigo –hizo una pausa observando a su interlocutor– he estado pensando en eso Jim, sobre las amistades, sobre la nuestra en especial. Hemos tenido altos y bajos, es cierto pero yo esperaba que luego de lo de hoy, pudiéramos conservarla.

–No somos amigos, tampoco estoy interesado en que lo seamos –lo interrumpió.

–Tú no quieres eso Jim, vas a necesitarme y no quieres tener que pagarme los favores que me pidas –contestó entre dientes.

–No quiero, como tampoco quiero tener que necesitarte, pero lo hago así que  mantengamos nuestra relación profesional.

–Me temo que eso no va a funcionar, no ésta vez –lo miró a los ojos– todo este tiempo solo te he pedido tu amistad a cambio de mis servicios, creí que luego de esto y luego de tener una experiencia directa de como se siente pagarme los favores, estarías mas dispuesto a aceptar. No quieres tener que tenerme de enemigo, Jim.

El detective lo observó en silencio por unos instantes, el Pingüino tenía las mejillas encendidas por la ira, haciendo resaltar sus pecas. La primera palabra que vino a su mente fue: adorable. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando su vaso de whisky, el alcohol estaba comenzando a afectarle, no podía ser de otra manera.

– ¿Estas escuchándome, Jim? –James Gordon lo miró, definitivamente su cerebro estaba entumecido por el alcohol.

–Sí, estoy escuchando pero ya no quiero tener que escuchar nada más –se levantó y le plantó un beso en los labios al Pingüino que se quedó quieto sin reaccionar unos instantes antes de corresponderle– ¿Vas a callarte ahora?

–Eso depende de que tanto estés dispuesto a hacer para hacerme callar –una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro mientras le sujetaba de los hombros y volvía a unir sus labios a los suyos.

 


End file.
